The present invention relates to waste containers, and particularly to waste containers which include a disposable bag that can be disposed when filled and replaced by an empty bag.
A large variety of waste container constructions have been described in the literature, as examplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,006,705, 3,437,063, 3,762,599, 4,033,474, 4,450,974, 4,598,838, 4,890,652, 4,948,266, 4,979,574, 5,014,874, 5,160,063, 5,305,907, 5,318,821, 5,598,942. As a rule, the known constructions are relatively complicated to produce and/or to assemble, and/or occupy considerable volume during storage or shipping.